List of Uncharted characters
'' series from a Naughty Dog promotional image. From left to right: A guardian of Shambhala, Harry Flynn, Zoran Lazarevic, Chloe Frazer, Nate Drake, Tenzin, Elena Fisher, Victor Sullivan, Karl Schäfer, a skeleton from the multiplayer mode, and two mercenaries.|350px]] The Uncharted series, created by video game developer Naughty Dog (with one title developed by SCE Bend Studio), features many characters. The series includes the video games: Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, and Uncharted: Golden Abyss, as well as a motion comic prequel; Uncharted: Eye of Indra. It primarily focuses on the exploits of treasure hunter Nathan Drake and his associates as they hunt down various mystical items. In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, he must stop a group of mercenaries from collecting a cursed golden idol known as "El Dorado" and using it as a biological weapon. In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, he races a homicidal war criminal to find the powerful and mythical Cintamani Stone in Shambhala. In Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, he competes with a secret order to search for the fabled 'Iram of the Pillars', and in the prequel comic Uncharted: Eye of Indra, he works for an Indonesian crime lord in order to get the money needed to raise the coffin of his supposed relative Sir Francis Drake. Nathan Drake is the playable character of the series. He has a shady past, in which he associated with a number of thieves and black market salesmen in order to obtain various valuable items. The development team sought to make him a generally average and likeable character. He is accompanied by a number of characters, the main ones being Elena Fisher and Victor Sullivan. He has had two love interests in the series so far; the before mentioned Elena Fisher, a reporter and now his wife, and Chloe Frazer, another treasure hunter and an old flame, but was involved with Rika Raja in the motion comic. He is also accompanied by his longtime friend, associate, and mentor Victor Sullivan. Each installment also has an antagonist whom Drake must compete against throughout the story. A team at Naughty Dog designed the character appearances, and Amy Hennig was the main writer of their personalities and mannerisms. The voice actors were given considerable license to improvise the lines and influence character personality, and also performed the motion capture work for their characters. Many of the characters were meant to highlight different aspects of Drake's personality. Reception to the characters in the series have been fairly positive, with most commentators focusing on the believable nature of the characters and their interactions with each other. The inclusion of strong female characters has also received praise, though one commentator pointed out that the women still fall into cliché roles. The voice acting has also received acclaim, including two Interactive Achievement Award nominations. Creation and conception Illustrator and designer Kory Heinzen worked on pre-visualization and concept design for many of the characters in the Uncharted series. Early on, the Naughty Dog development team drew a number of concept sketches depicting characters hanging from cliffs and handling weapons awkwardly; many of these concepts directly translated into the final character products. The more fluid character motions were improvised on a motion capture stage, and were not scripted or drawn beforehand. Amy Hennig, the series writer, designed the character's personalities and mannerisms. The production team sought to capture a certain tone in the character design, and closely studied the pulp adventure genre for inspiration. This included drawing characteristics from Tintin, Doc Savage, and a number of movies. They tried to contrast with other western games, which lead game designer Richard Lemarchand described as "overwrought and all a bit emo." The game developers and animators worked closely together to ensure that the expressions and movements of the characters matched with the desired tone of the games. The character designs were kept intentionally simple, as the designers wanted character personality defined by actor performances, rather than "trinkets attached to the character model." Focus was instead placed on a realism in the animation to highlight character humanity. A blended animation system developed especially for the game allowed one character animation to begin before the previous one had ended, aiding this realism. The ultimate goal was to make the characters react as if they were real people in a realistic world. To accomplish this, many of the character reactions were conveyed through facial expressions and body language rather than explicit dialog. Hennig believes character emotion grew from the "production of the game as if it were a traditional movie or stage play." The two lead actors were cast because of their experience on stage and film works. The cast had a large role in developing the characters. They were allowed to ad-lib dialog and participate in revising the script. The actors also read lines together on a sound stage, allowing them to play off of one another and organically grow the character relationships. Both games used the same actors for both motion capture and voice acting. The actors did a number of read-throughs and practiced to get the motions correct before capturing. Naughty Dog consciously avoided action game stereotypes, including super-powered heroes and overly sexualized female characters. They included a large cast of characters to ensure that the story was character-driven rather than story-driven. Co-president of Naughty Dog Evan Wells stated, "I honestly think that the key element, if you really want to boil it down, is characters. People will tell a story, but if it's not a character-driven plot then you are missing something." Many of these characters were specifically designed to highlight different facets of Nathan Drake's personality. Main characters Nathan Drake ]] '''Nathan "Nate" Drake' is the protagonist of the Uncharted series. Nolan North voices Drake and had considerable influence in the development of the character, mixing his personality with Drake's. Drake is a playable character in all four video games of the series: Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, and Uncharted: Golden Abyss. He is also the protagonist of the motion comic Uncharted: Eye of Indra. Drake is depicted as a professional treasure hunter with a shady background involving various people from the underground illegal goods market. He is highly intelligent, self-educated in history and various languages, and a supposed descendant of Sir Francis Drake. In the first two games, he seeks a mythical treasure. In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, he uses the diary of Francis Drake to track the mythical El Dorado to a small island in the Pacific Ocean. He and his partner Victor Sullivan discover that El Dorado is actually a large golden statue that curses those who attempt to steal it.Nathan: Of course. 'El Dorado' - 'the Golden Man'! Sully, it wasn't a city of gold, it was this. It was a golden idol. ... I bet the Spanish dragged it out on cut logs. Huh... we're four hundred years late for this party. Nathan: We gotta stop 'em, Sully. They don't know what they're dealing with! Sully: What are you -? Nathan: I don't know how, but that statue destroyed the whole colony, and it killed the Germans too. ... Sully: You wanna tell me what the hell's going on!? Nathan: Drake didn't want to get the treasure off the island, Sully. He was trying to stop it from leaving! Sully: What? Nathan: It's cursed or something. Sully: Oh, Nate, for God's sake... Drake must stop pirates led first by Gabriel Roman, and later Atoq Navarro, from using the statue's power to turn people into zombies as a weapon. In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, he is hired to steal an oil lamp from a museum that might point to the location of Marco Polo's lost fleet. When his employer betrays him, Drake sets out to stop war criminal Zoran Lazarevic from discovering the location of Shambhala and the mystical Cintamani Stone. Drake tracks him to a monastery, where he discovers the entrance to Shambhala. Lazarevic locates and consumes part of the Tree of Life, but is killed by Drake and the guardians of Shambhala.Nathan: ...not a sapphire Naughty Dog gave Drake a very strong personality, as they did not want him to act blandly. He often thinks out loud, and comments and complains on the absurdity of his situations, a tendency Matt Casamassina of IGN called "lighthearted and amusing". Drake's appearance is generic, usually appearing in a plain shirt and jeans. This was to make him seem like an "ordinary guy". Throughout the series, he has various romantic interests. In the first game, there is tension between him and Elena Fisher, a reporter filming a documentary on his findings.Nathan: Sorry you didn't get your story. Elena: Ah, that's all right. There'll be other stories. You still owe me one. Nathan: I'm good for it. In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Drake enters an affair with his crime partner Chloe Frazer. However, by the course and end of the game, he has become involved with Elena Fisher again and by Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception he marries her. Elena Fisher Elena Fisher is Nathan Drake's love interest (having married him in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception). Emily Rose voices Elena, and also acted as her motion capture performer. In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, she can be controlled during one sequence, where she fires a grenade launcher from the back of a personal water craft. She appears in all of the three video games in the series: Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Elena is a professional journalist, who first focuses on documentary work, and then moves into news broadcast. In the first video game, Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Elena follows Drake, filming a documentary on his archaeological findings. Her network has instructed her to film him while he raises the coffin of Sir Francis Drake from the bottom of the ocean, which he locates from coordinates on a family heirloom ring he wears around his neck.Nathan: Don't I wish. No, this was, ah... this was Francis Drake's ring. I, y'know, kind of inherited it. Elena: "Sic parvis magna"? Nathan: "Greatness from small beginnings" - it was his motto. Check out the date. Elena: 29th of January, 1596. Nathan: One day after he supposedly died. Elena: Wait, what are these numbers, right here? Nathan: Coordinates. Right off the coast of Panama. Elena: Oh, so that's how you found the coffin. After she and Drake are attacked by pirates (Drake fought them off), he abandons her and leaves with Victor Sullivan to find the lost treasure of El Dorado. Despite Drake's attempts, Elena manages to find him, but when they attempt to fly to another location, they are shot down by anti-aircraft warfare. They meet up with Sullivan, who they thought had been killed.Elena: He's alive. Nathan: Huh. Elena: I don't know, Nate... I mean, how much do you trust this guy? It's not exactly like they're holding him at gunpoint. Nathan: I know. Yeah, it seems weird. But no. Sully's a lot of things, but he's not a back-stabber. Which way were they headed? Elena: Uh... North-ish. Yeah, towards the mountains. Nathan: Okay, it's gotta be the monastery. Let's go. After discovering that the statue is cursed, Drake must stop Gabriel Roman from using its power, and save Elena in the process. After doing so, Elena, Drake, and Sullivan drive off into the sunset a boat loaded with several small boxes of treasure In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Elena happens across him in Nepal. Elena now acts as an investigative journalist; she and her cameraman Jeff are attempting to prove that war criminal Lazarevic is alive, contrary to the beliefs of the United Nations. After Lazarevic executes her cameraman, she manages to escape with Drake. She goes ahead of him to a village in Tibet, where she meets Karl Schäfer, a German who had led a Schutzstaffel expedition to Shambhala. Drake and Elena track Lazaravic to a monastery, where they find the entrance to Shambhala. Once inside, they discover that the monsters Drake has been seeing in the area are guardians of the city. Lazaravic apprehends them, but they escape when the guardians attack. Drake confronts Lazaravic at the Tree of Life, the sap of which comprises the Cintamani stone. Drake wounds Lazaravic, leaving the guardians to kill him, but Elena almost dies in the process.Nathan: Elena... Oh, God... no... Elena, hold on, all right? Just hold on. C'mon, stay with us. You're going to be okay, all right? When she recuperates, the two return to the village and begin a relationship. She returns in "Uncharted 3", where it is revealed that Elena and Nate have married and then separated in the period between the two games. Working on a story in Yemen, she is joined by her ex-husband and Sully, and joins their hunt for the city of Ubarr. Over the course of the adventures, Nate and Elena reconcile and resume wearing their wedding rings. Naughty Dog designed Elena as a sidekick and a romantic interest to Drake, and her personality to complement his. However, she proves just as capable as Drake at gun battles and resourcefulness. Her voice actor commented, "In the first game, she's a lot younger, she's a lot more naive, and she looks at things as being very possible, and in the second (game), has seen murders and adventure...the way that any person grows, you see that in her. She's a little bit more hesitant, a little more cynical". Commentators have mentioned how unusually strong and resilient Fisher is for a female character, and GamesRadar UK called her one of the strongest heroines in video gaming. Victor "Sully" Sullivan .]] '''Victor "Sully" Sullivan' is a longtime partner of Nathan Drake and a treasure hunter as well. Sullivan has mentored Drake for some time, and is a father figure for him. Richard McGonagle voices Sullivan for all three games in the series. Sullivan first appears near the beginning of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune when he rescues Drake and Elena from a pirate attack at sea with his seaplane. Sullivan and Drake quickly abandon Elena, using a map found in the coffin of Francis Drake to hunt down the treasure of El Dorado. After discovering that the Spanish had removed the statue centuries before, the two come across a U-boat in the middle of the jungle. There, Gabriel Roman takes Sullivan hostage, eventually shooting him.Nathan: UK2642... you got that? ... It's Kriegsmarine coordinates. I think I know where the Spanish took El Dorado. ... The problem is, so do the bastards who killed Sully. Damn it! If the Spanish found the treasure, they had to've moved it there, to that island. And Drake followed 'em. Though presumed dead, Sullivan shows up later, and Drake must rescue him from a group of mercenaries, who are forcing him to help them find the statue. Sullivan manages to mislead his captors, allowing he and Drake to escape. The two realize that the statue is cursed, and Sullivan provides covering fire for Drake as he goes to stop Navarro, one of Roman's henchmen, from taking to statue to sell as a biological weapon. After Drake succeeds, Sullivan arrives in a boat full of several boxes of treasure, and picks up Drake and Elena. He appears briefly near the beginning of the 2009 video game Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He first shows up to bail Drake out of jail, using the remainder of his fortune and some of his own money to bribe officials into doing so. Afterward, the two go after war criminal Lazarevic in Borneo. After destroying the base there, he is not seen again until the final cutscene of the game. He also appears as a playable character in the multiplayer mode of the game. Sullivan is a business partner of Drake's. He was meant to act, not only as a partner, but as a mentor to the main character, and to provide insight into his criminal activities. In both games, Sullivan wears a bowling-style shirt, dockers pants, and chews on a cigar wherever he goes. He is constantly in enormous debt, but is likable enough to pull people into investing in his ventures. Chloe Frazer Chloe Frazer is Nathan Drake's other love interest. She appears in the second video game, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, where Claudia Black voiced the character. Black's interactions with Drake's voice actor Nolan North played a large role in developing the character. In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Frazer begins as a business associate of Drake and Harry Flynn when a benefactor hires the group to steal an oil lamp from a Turkish museum. She and Drake had a romantic relationship sometime before the events of the game, which they covertly resume until Flynn betrays Drake and he ends up in a Turkish jail. Frazer bails him out and joins forces with Drake and Sullivan. She then begins traveling with Flynn and Lazarevic, acting as a double agent, and discovers that they are after the fabled city of Shambhala and the Cintamani stone, seeking immortality. Although her loyalties are called into question multiple times over the course of the game, she chooses to help Drake defeat Lazaravic in Shambhala.Chloe: (after giving the key to Shambhala to Drake) ...Just... Just do one thing for me. Take that son-of-a-bitch down. Her feelings for Drake are complicated, and she ends up voluntarily ending the relationship once she sees he is in love with Elena Fisher. Chloe returns in "Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception", working with Drake, Sullivan and Charlie Cutter, acting as getaway driver during their initial confrontation with Katherine Marlowe's organization. She travels to Syria in search of the treasured city of Ubar, but drops out of the mission to tend to Cutter after he breaks his leg and can't continue. Series writer Amy Hennig designed Frazer to act as a foil to Drake, as such, she acts to highlight various parts of his personality. She contrasts to other main characters, and is essentially a darker version of Drake, and the "bad girl" version of Elena. Frazer is a professional thief, and often acts impulsively. She looks out for herself above all other people. She is a strong female character, and is very sexually forward compared to other women in video games. Tom Cross of Gamasutra commented that she was perhaps a first in video games as a confident woman every bit the equal of the lead male character. Charlie Cutter Charlie Cutter first appears in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. He is a friend of Nate's and is also shown to know Elena to some extent when she inquires about his well-being. It is apparent that he suffers from severe claustrophobia, requiring a lot of prompting just to squeeze through tight spaces. He is first introduced as one of Marlowe's henchmen, although it is soon apparent that he was an inside man. He helps Nate, Chloe, and Sully in the first part of the game with finding the clues to the location of Ubar, the Atlantis of the Sands. He gets injured when jumping off a tower in Syria and tells Nate to go on and stop Marlowe out of revenge. Despite looking like a blunt, common thug, he appears to be well educated, quoting John Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men and correcting Sully's mistake when quoting Macbeth. He is voiced by and modeled after Graham McTavish, who previously voiced Lazarevic in the second game, explaining the slight resemblance between Lazarevic and Cutter. According to Naughty Dog, Cutter was originally supposed to remain by the protagonists' side until the final battle with Katherine Marlowe and Talbot, but Graham McTavish was forced to drop out in order to fly to New Zealand to film The Hobbit. This is why Cutter's role was reduced to only the first half of the game. Rika Raja Rika Raja appears in the motion comic Uncharted: Eye of Indra. While she never appears in any of the one-player campaign games, she can be purchased as a skin for the Uncharted 2: Among Thieves multiplayer mode. She is voiced by Gwendoline Yeo in the motion comics. Rika saves Nathan's life from two thugs that get in a fight with him in her bar. She then decides to help Drake on his mission to steal the Eye of Indra from Daniel Pinkerton. She double crosses Nathan as well as Eddy leaving with the Eye of Indra. She is the younger sister of Eddy Raja. Marisa Chase Marisa Chase appears only in Uncharted: Golden Abyss. She is the granddaughter of an archeologist Vincent Perez. She carries a golden amulet, which was very important to her grandfather. She lived her youth with her grand father because her parents were shot when she was very young. She, just like Nate, got her climbing, knowledge of ancient artifacts and treasure hunting skills at age of 15. She has a problem trusting people who she doesn't know. When she calls someone her partner, that means that she trusts them. Her biggest difference to Elena is that she never uses a gun, even when she is getting shot at. She finally decides to use a gun near the end of the game. She is voiced by Chris Lakin. Antagonists Atoq Navarro Atoq Navarro is the main antagonist of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Robin Atkin Downes provided the voice and motion capture work for the character. At first, he is the lieutenant of Gabriel Roman, and helps him hold Sullivan and Drake hostage. He follows Roman to an island in search of El Dorado. When Roman finally has the statue, Navarro reveals that he has planned to double-cross him the whole time. He convinces Roman to open the statue, fully aware of the zombification effects it will have on the man; after that, he kills him with a gunshot to the head. Navarro plans to take the statue and sell it as a biological weapon. When Navarro airlifts the statue out by helicopter, Drake follows, and a gun battle between the two ensues. During the fight, Drake is disarmed, and pushes the statue into the ocean, the rope and netting used to airlift the statue wraps around Navarro's ankle, and he is dragged to his death. Navarro uses a SAS-12 shotgun with a laser as his main weapon.Nathan: Elena! Oh God... Elena. C'mon. Can you stand? Elena: I'm okay... I'm okay. Nathan: Are you all right? Elena: Oh - Nate! Nathan turns to see Navarro standing up. Nathan: Watch out. Nathan pushes the helicopter off the side of the platform. Nathan: Adios, asshole. Navarro: Huh? The rope connecting the statue and the helicopter is tangled in his legs and drags him across the floor and into the sea. Elena: Oh my - Sully's boat arrives, and they wave to him. Elena: Oh... Quite a day. Gabriel Roman Gabriel Roman is an antagonist of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, though he is built up to be the main villain until the game's climax. He is voiced by Simon Templeman. Roman first arrives while Drake and Sullivan are exploring the wreckage of a Kriegsmarine U-boat beached in the Amazon Rainforest. Roman, leader of a group of pirates and mercenaries, has loaned Sullivan a large sum of money in the past. Sullivan had called him, assuring him that he would soon find "something big", and then have the money to pay Roman back. Roman, however, decides to steal the information that Drake and Sullivan have gathered and find the treasure for himself. To force Drake into compliance, Roman holds Sullivan hostage, and eventually shoots him, nearly fatally. Roman discovers the directions to El Dorado, but fails to capture Fisher and Drake.Elena: We're on the trail at the lost treasure of El Dorado and it's brought us here to this tiny island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Roman forces Sullivan to work with him in finding the treasure. Despite numerous warnings that the treasure and the island are haunted,Eddy: It's not just Drake, goddamn it! I'm telling you, this island is cursed! Roman continues to use his men in search of the treasure.Nathan: It's Drake. He never found it. He just... died here. Roman captures Fisher, but Drake and Sullivan catch up to him, just in time to see Roman about to leave with the statue. However, Navaro tells Roman the real treasure is inside the statue. Roman opens the statue to collect the riches inside. As soon as Roman does, he is cursed and zombified. Apparently angered at this betrayal, Roman savagely charges towards Navarro, who shoots Roman in the head and reveals to Drake that he intended to sell the statue as a weapon the whole time.Nathan: Navarro, that thing wiped out an entire colony. You don't know what you're doing. Navarro: Wrong. I'm the only person on this island who knows what the hell he's doing! ... You are so pathetic, all of you scrambling around for your petty treasures. Do you have any idea what this is worth, to the right buyer? Gabriel: It's magnificent. The craftsmanship, I've never seen anything like it before. Navarro: That is only a shell. The real treasure of El Dorado lies inside. Open it. Gabriel pries open the statue. There is nothing inside but a rotting corpse. Nathan: My God... Dust billows out from the mouth of the corpse. Gabriel inhales the dust and starts coughing. Navarro: Watch this. Still coughing, Gabriel closes the statue and falls to his knees, gasping for breath. Gabriel: Navarro... Eddy Raja Eddy Raja appears in the first video game Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and the motion comic Uncharted: Eye of Indra. Voiced by James Sie, he is a longtime rival of Drake.Nathan and Elena have just escaped Eddy's clutches. Elena: So who was that guy? Nathan: Just an old business asso - OH LOOK OUT! Raja first met Drake before the events of Uncharted: Eye of Indra, where they worked together on a job. Drake double-crossed him, however, and Eddy continues to hold a grudge.Rika: Wow, what did you do to him? Nathan: It was an old job, he was gonna dick me over and I beat him to the punch. Apparently he's not over it yet. Raja again encounters Drake during Eye of Indra, where Drake enlists his help in stealing the valuable Eye of Indra from Daniel Pinkerton. In Drake's Fortune, Eddy is the leader of a gang of pirates hired by Gabriel Roman. Raja helps Roman capture Drake, though he and Elena escape. After large numbers of his men begin mysteriously dying, Raja becomes convinced that the island is cursed, and tries to convince Roman to stop looking for the treasure. When he does so, Roman accuses him of cowardice and fires him; Raja pulls a gun on Roman, but is stopped by Navarro. Raja is next seen looking for the treasure himself, and tries to have Drake killed one last time by sending the last of his men after him and Fisher. When Drake and Fisher find the room where El Dorado is supposedly located, they are followed by Eddy and his last surviving pirate, running from a large number of cursed Spaniards. He and Drake briefly work together to fight the creatures while Elena tries to find a way out for them. During the gun battle, Raja takes his opportunity to tell Drake how much he hates him, though it may also be his way of admitting that despite their animosity, he always held a begrudging respect for Drake. Eventually, Raja is dragged down a hole by one of the creatures after being bitten and is presumed dead. His famous line is "Don't mess with Eddy Raja!"Nathan: Eddy, get back here. Oh crap. Eddy: Drake, if we don't make it out of here, I just want you to know - I hate your guts. Nathan: Yeah, likewise pal. Now let's do this. Zoran Lazarevic Zoran Lazarevic is the main antagonist of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is voiced by Graham McTavish. He is a homicidal terrorist and Serbian war criminal. The majority of the world believes he is dead after a bombing, but survives with half of his face scarred. Lazarevic pays Flynn to betray Drake, tricking him into giving Flynn information on the location of Marco Polo's lost fleet and causing Drake's arrest. In reality, Lazarevic wants to possess the mythical Cintamani Stone, which the fleet was supposedly transporting. He discovers that the fleet never had the stone, and dispatches a group of mercenaries to Nepal for clues to the location of the legendary city of Shambhala. He incites a civil war in the region to aid in his search and distract from any possible discovery. In Nepal, Lazarevic personally executes Fisher's cameraman Jeff, and follows Drake after he discovers the location of Shambhala's entrance. Lazarevic invades the small Tibetan village harboring Drake and Elena, seeking the key to reveal Shambhala. He kidnaps Schäfer and forces him to reveal the general area of the entrance. When Drake and Fisher follow, Lazarevic apprehends them and forces Drake to reveal the entrance to Shambhala. There, he drinks the sap of the Cintamani Stone, which is made of the sap of the Tree of Life. He battles Drake with his newfound powers, but is defeated by Drake and beaten by the guardians of Shambhala and assumingly killed when the temple falls apart. He appears later along with Harry Flynn and Eddy Raja in the online co-op story in Uncharted 3. Lazarevic uses a sawed-off shotgun as his main weapon.Lazarevic: You don't have the will. Nathan: Maybe not. But they do. Harry Flynn Harry Flynn is a longtime business associate of Drake's and an antagonist of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is voiced by Steve Valentine. In the second game, he approaches Drake, convincing him to help steal an oil lamp from a Turkish museum for a wealthy client. The two, along with Frazer, plan to keep the lamp for themselves, believing it will lead to the location of Marco Polo's lost fleet and the treasures it holds. In reality, Flynn is working for Lazarevic, and betrays Drake, taking the location coordinates and landing Drake in prison.Flynn: Face it, genius. You've been played. He then works with Lazarevic in searching for the Cintamani Stone. When Lazarevic apprehends Drake, he has Flynn force him to find the location of the entrance to Shambhala. There, Lazarevic and his men, Flynn, Drake and company are attacked by the Guardians, where Flynn is gravely wounded due to a gunshot wound. Flynn ultimately commits suicide while attempting to blow up Drake but severely wounds Fisher with a grenade.Flynn: Parting gift from Lazarevic. Pity he took the pin. Naughty Dog used the dialog in the game to hint at the relationship between Drake and Flynn, but desired ambiguity regarding the exact nature of their past dealings, and to show what Drake could have become. Flynn mainly served to hint at the darker past where Drake performed less heroic activities. Flynn was not written as a British character; the casting of a British actor was mere coincidence. Lt. Draza Lt. Draza is Zoran Lazarevic's right-hand man and an antagonist of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is voiced by Michael Benyaer in Uncharted 2 and by Fred Tatasciore in Uncharted 3. Lt. Draza is first seen with Lazarevic, when they first meet Nate face to face. Lazarevic gives him the Phurba from Nate. Later, when Chloe is taken to the train by Flynn, Nate tries to save her, but runs into Draza, who is in charge of the train. The two fight until Drake knocks Draza and takes back the Phurba. Draza wakes up and tries to strangle Drake, but is shot dead from behind by Chloe. According to some articles, Draza and Lazarevic have known each other for a long time. He uses an M4 carbine (a misnamed Colt Model 723) as his main weapon. Daniel Pinkerton Daniel Pinkerton is the main antagonist of the Uncharted: Eye of Indra motion comic. Fred Tatasciore provides his voice. Pinkerton is an American who has become a crime boss in Indonesia. Pinkerton hires Drake, who is seeking the funds to raise the coffin of Francis Drake, to find the valuable Eye of Indra. After discovering that Pinkerton has unknowingly had the Eye in his safe the whole time, Drake attempts to retrieve it by raiding Pinkerton's home.Drake: He hid Eye of Indra in the statue. The same statue that's in Pinkerton's safe. Rika: You're just going to tell Pinkerton he already has the amulet? Drake: I'm not telling that asshole anything. I'm going to rob him. Pinkerton captures Drake, and tortures him when he refuses to reveal the treasure's location. When Drake eventually reveals the location of the Eye of Indra, Rika Raja shoots and kills Pinkerton, and the two take the Eye of Indra for themselves. Katherine Marlowe Katherine Marlowe is the main antagonist of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. She is the coldly calculating leader of a secret society whose roots date back over four hundred years to the court of Queen Elizabeth I. She has a long-standing rivalry with Nathan Drake over Sir Francis Drake’s ring – something they both contend is rightfully theirs and is also the key to an ancient mystery. Katherine Marlowe is a much more cerebral enemy than Drake has confronted in the past, using both psychological and physical tactics to get what she is after. Marlowe also has the assistance of her team of highly trained agents in this secret society – they are far more elusive and dangerous than the hired guns Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan have faced before. She treats her subordinates with slight disdain, getting annoyed with Talbot for hiring Charlie Cutter. Marlowe appears to have studied Nathan's past and reveals that he's not actually the direct decedent of Sir Francis Drake - he was merely in an orphanage named after the great explorer. She first meets a teenage Drake in Colombia, forcing him to give her the Cipher disk he had just stolen from a museum to her but fails to get Sir Francis Drakes ring when he runs off. Twenty years later, she meets with Drake in an Alleyway and steals his ring. However, she soon discovers it's a fake and promptly loses both the disc and the ring when Drake steals both. Marlowe then sends Talbot and her agents to France and Syria, successfully getting the clues to the location of Ubar. She then captures Nate and Sully and leaves for the lost city. Nathan eventually finds her using a winch to drag out King Solomon's hallucinogenic Talisman from the lakes in Ubar and destroys the foundations of the city, causing Marlowe to fall into a pool of quicksand. Though Drake attempts to save her, Marlowe submerges and dies. Marlowe is voiced by Rosalind Ayres and appears to be modelled after actress Helen Mirren. Talbot Talbot is Marlowe's right-hand man and an antagonist of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. He is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. He is the one who hired Charlie Cutter to provide security for the deal in the first level. He has an intense rivalry with Nathan Drake and, according to the developers, acts as the "anti-Drake", with similar looks and free running skills to rival Drake's own. Talbot is always by Marlowe's side, and later orders Cutter to shoot Nate and Sully. Despite his unassuming appearance, he is an extremely dangerous hand-to-hand combatant, able to use a combat knife with high proficiency as seen in his final confrontation with Drake and Sully in the collapsing city of Ubar. He also has a special weapon: a dart gun loaded with a special drug which grants him some hypnotic influence over people (he uses it to make Cutter disarm himself). Despite being treated with near indifference, he appears to care deeply for Marlowe, begging Nathan to save her from being consumed by the quicksand in Ubar, and is driven mad when Drake fails. He tries to murder Drake on top of a collapsing cliff overlooking the Iram of the pillars but is briefly distracted by Sully who shoots him in the shoulder with a Walther P99. He is then finally killed by Drake who puts several bullets into him before he can flatten Sully's skull with a rock, and plummets to his death. He is an expert at mind control and seems capable of appearing and disappearing almost at will and surviving being shot at point blank. However, due to his mind tricks, it is difficult to tell for sure if he can appear out of nowhere or disappear at will and sustain much bullet damage. After brainwashing Cutter, he manages to vanish before the rest of the team arrive. Cutter shoots him at point blank, but he does not appear to suffer much from it. He manages to attack Sully by surprise on a walkway with no place to sneak behind him. He manages to catch up with Drake and Sully when the whole place collapses - which is either possible thanks to his free running abilities or his unexplained ability to appear and disappear almost at will. Rameses Rameses is voiced by Sayed Badreya and is an antagonist of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Shortly after Drake is drugged and passes out, he is taken to a shipyard where he is tied to a chair. Rameses demands Drake to tell him where Atlantis of the Sands is located. When Drake tells Rameses that he honestly did not know, Rameses walks out and threatens to interrogate Sully. After Drake manages to break free and defeat all of the guards, he climbs onto Rameses' cruise ship. From there he finds a decoy of Sully and realizes that he was never there to begin with. Rameses tells him that he lied - he is after all a pirate. Drake then shoots him, critically wounding him. After Drake makes his way into the ball room (the ship turned onto its side at this point because it was sinking), Rameses shoots the glass window and causes the rest of the ship to flood, dying in the process. Drake however survives by drifting to shore on a piece of flotsam. Roberto Guerro Roberto Guerro is the main antagonist of Uncharted: Golden Abyss. voiced and motion-captured by actor J. B. Blanc. A decade before Golden Abyss, Roberto Guerro was the military dictator of Panama before being overthrown by a coup d'état. He escaped execution by the new regime and, accompanied by loyalists, formed a revolutionary army to hound government forces and eventually regain power. However, Guerro quickly realised that without a good source of funds he would be unable to compete with the military strength of a new government, so he indulged in abductions and drug running to build up the cash. Shortly before Golden Abyss, Guerro had enough money to equip his army with guns, turrets, vehicles and explosives, but still needed more. He was approached by an archaeologist, Vincent Perez, and his partner Jason Dante, who wished to investigate ruins within Guerro's territory on a potential lead to Quivira, one of the Seven Cities of Gold. Guerro agreed, presumably planning to kill both Perez and Dante when he had the gold, which he would use to fund the revolution. After Perez's disappearance, he allowed Dante to take over the excavation only if he complied with orders. Jason Dante Jason Dante was Nate's old friend who halfway helps him find a lost city of Spaniards and an antagonist of Uncharted: Golden Abyss.. He has a rivalry with Marisa Chase and after Jason betrays Nate, our hero teams up with Marisa to stop Dante and his band of pirates. A Geiger counter in Chase's pack indicates that the gold in the Throne of Gold is radioactive. Dante arrives and reveals he knew about the treasure being radioactive and plans to strip-mine Quivira and litter the gold through the black market. Nate and Dante get into an intense fist-fight with Nate coming out on top. Nate and Chase leave Dante by the Throne of Gold, after he refused Nate's offer to leave with him and Chase with his last words to Nate and Marisa being "Drake, Drake, you goin' all soft? It's Sully's fault! That's why you always leave empty handed Drake! EMPTY HANDED...EMPTY HANDED!" Chase then detonates the bombs in the caverns to seal it. As she and Nate flee, the caverns begin to collapse, killing Dante and any of his mercenaries still in the cave system. Dante's personality is known as greedy, selfish and the only thing he cares about is himself, even while he and Nate were friends and in the end, his greedyness is the only thing that got him killed. He is voiced by Jason Spisak.UNCHARTED: Golden Abyss for PS Vita – Meet Marisa Chase Supporting characters Karl Schäfer Karl Schäfer appears at a remoted town in Tibet in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is voiced by René Auberjonois. At the time of his appearance, he has been living in the village for 70 years. During World War II, he had led an Ahnenerbe expedition to find the entrance of Shambhala. However, afraid of what the Nazis would do with the power found in the Cintamani Stone, Schäfer shot and killed all of the members of the expedition but himself.Nathan: Schäfer... killed them. When first met, Schäfer sends Drake to look for the Cintamani Stone, after explaining what the jewel can do. While he is gone, Lazarevic invades the village and kidnaps Schäfer, and uses him to tell him where the entrance to Shambala is. Shäfer dies of his wounds following his capture, begging Nate and Elena to stop Lazarevic and Flynn and destroy the stone at all costs.Schäfer: This monastery hides the secret path to Shambhala. You must get the dagger back, find the secret path, and destroy the Stone before he gets his hands on it. Drake... you have to believe. Drake: Schäfer... Elena: Oh, Nate. Elena: We can't just leave him. Tenzin Tenzin is the leader of a remote Tibetan village in the Himalayas in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Pema Dhondup provided the voice and Robin Atkin Downes did the motion capture work. When Drake first wakes up, Tenzin leads him to Fisher and Schäfer. He is a Sherpa guide who leads Drake through the mountain passes surrounding the area. There, he helps Drake through various challenges that require more than one person to pass. Despite acting as a guide, Tenzin cannot speak any English. After returning, Drake and Tenzin find that the village has come under attack by Lazarevic. The developers felt that the sequences involving Tenzin leading Drake through the cave systems, and then seeing his village burning, would create an emotionally moving experience for the player. Tenzin has a daughter named Pema. Jeff Jeff first appears in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is Elena's cameraman. He is voiced by Gregory Myhre. Jeff, along with Elena, went to Nepal to prove that Lazarevic was alive, running into Nate and Chloe. They then team up to find Shambala. after Nate and Chloe investigate a Temple with clues as to where the location of Shambala is, they return to find Jeff injured by a bullet wound to the abdomen. Drake, escorted by Chloe and Elena, tries to carry Jeff to safety but they are caught and Lazarevic executes Jeff in front of Drake and Elena. Salim Salim appears in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. He is voiced by TJ Ramini and appears to be modelled after actor Oded Fehr in his role as Ardeth Bay in The Mummy. After Drake defeats the henchmen in the desert ghost town, Salim comes to him on horseback and helps him escape. After Drake was rescued, Salim tells him that the Atlantis of the Sands is a dangerous place and that Marlowe cannot be allowed to enter because of the evil within. Drake believes that she could use these powers to control others through fear, realising it was not treasure they were after. When Sully is rescued, Salim brings both of them to the open desert where the Atlantis of the Sands is located. Salim heads off and gets separated from Drake and Sully because of the heavy sandstorm. After Talbot is defeated and the Atlantis of the Sands collapse, Salim appears in time to save them. Reception Matt Casamassina of IGN praised the characters of the Uncharted series for their growth and development, calling them strong characters. He also noted what he found as superior voice work and chemistry between the actors. He commended series writer Hennig for never having the characters say anything unnecessary that did not add to the relationships in the game. GameZone called the characters "endearing", "charming", and "unforgettable", and claimed that they had more personality than characters in most other video games. Ryan Clements of IGN praised the acting, claiming it brought a lifelike quality to the characters. He went on, "the sexual tension, detailed character expression, natural voice acting and charming dialogue make... cutscenes a supreme treat to watch." Jeff Haynes said that the game was anchored by the strong characters. Ellie Gibson of Eurogamer said that the characters were easy to sympathize with because they were so realistic. Edge claimed the characters "sizzle with zip and pith", and praised the believable interactions between them. Ars Technica called the characters "oddly human" when discussing their realism. Ars Technica's Ben Kuchera also gave the voice acting high marks, claiming it set a new bar for video game voice acting. Johnny Minkley of Eurogamer claimed simply that players will care about the fate of all the characters in the series. Tom Cross of Gamasutra commented that the characters in the Uncharted series were some of the few in video games to portray human sexuality realistically. However, he complained that the roles were predictable when compared to other fictional movie and television roles. He criticized, "while Among Thieves creates interesting, fun characters, it still pigeon holes them into stock character story arcs: the good girl, the guy who will become good, and the bad girl, who is allowed to be sexually suggestive because the plot will ultimately remove her as a viable partner for the ultimately good guy." Peadar Grogan of Edge commended the series for including strong female characters. Chris Roper of IGN stated that the characters of Uncharted are all unpredictable, and have a high level of character development. Andrew Reiner of Game Informer found this exploration of character emotion integral to the series story development. The character acting in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves received two nominations at the 13th Interactive Achievement Awards, for the acting of North as Drake and Black as Frazer. They were later nominated in 2011 in the VGA for voice acting. The nominees were North as Drake, Rose as Elena and Black as Chloe. References Uncharted Series Category:Uncharted characters